Odd Love
by Mr. Agent
Summary: Love don't see age, time and creed.


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ.

This story is about the wedding of Bulma and Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the death of Cell, everything was calm. The cities were being built again, happiness started hopping back to Earth like there the day was never better.

The Z fighters too were enjoying the time, except for a little mourning over the death of Goku, but they too knew he would come back, as usual so they didn't give a shit.

The sun shone brightly over the city, as the flowers in the porch of the Capsule Corporation building bloomed with nostalgic joy, the joy as if they were free again.

Bulma was sitting in her room, particularly thinking 'bout the renovation process of her room. She couldn't really process any thoughts, so she munched on the end of the pencil she was having along with the little jotter.

"I think I should take a break here, even though I still haven't had done anything peculiar, but I still need a break from this renovation task" she thought.

Then she turned up to her window, looking over to her lovely porch.

She saw a little letter, hanging about loosely to the end of the window . She quickly caught it, and then retrieved herself to the table, as she sat down and began reading.

Dear Bulma,

If you're reading this then I want to confess something, as you might know, that true love is not bound to age, to creed or to status. So I too want to confess something. You see, I may seem quite young to you, but still have captured my heart. I have loved you since childhood, wait I was not born that time. But still, I've started seeing you as the noblest of noble and the most lovely woman. I know you love Vegeta but still, you're free to cheat on him :D ;) ;D So accept my love and dump Vegeta.

AND at last, I LOVE YOU!

Gohan.

Bulma was so flaterred by that letter that she spontaneously grew love for Gohan.

" Oh Dear, where were you all the time of my life..." she thought.

She merrily hopped around her room, and she quickly opened the room and ran to look for Gohan. She saw him standing against the training room, self occupied.

She hugged him tight, and this made him aware that she had read his letter.

He too hugged her, and they remained there for quite an amount of time.

On the same day, as the curtain of night pulled upon the day, the Z fighters arranged themselves at the dinner table.

" Mom, I want to confess something" Gohan said softly standing from his chair earning the attention of everyone.

He shifted his gaze to Bulma, and then proceeded.

"Mom, Everyone... I and Bulma have decided to get married.." he spoke confidently.

As soon as the last of the words escaped from his mouth, a trail of silence murdered the buzz. The atmosphere itself was way beyond shocking.

Vegeta was so shocked that he choked on his food, and fell down from his chair and started crying.

Krillin wasn't sure what to do, so he stood shocked at the scene.

" As long as you'll keep her safe, I have no objection" Chi-Chi spoke up, she was already at a loss of her husband and can't let her son do something stupid, so she let his offer slide.

Soon joy filled the entire atmosphere, and Gohan hugged Bulma tightly.

After a week the day arrived when their wedding took place, everyone was happy except Vegeta.

As the ceremonies ended Gohan and Bulma started leaving the scene in their 'Just Married' Vehicle, and everyone bid them a happy married life.

Then the driver began driving the car as Bulma embraced Gohan.

But little do they knew, a large truck containing RDX was heading their way, the driver too failed to notice that.

Then the truck tripped over the road and went sliding hard to their car. The driver quickly tried to gain the control as he saw the large truck sliding their way. Both Gohan and Bulma closed their eyes, thinking the truck had hit them.

But the truck stopped few inches away from them, and when they opened their eyes, they saw the truck, and sighed hard.

Suddenly a terrorist from nearby launched an RPG at the Truck, and then drove his van alongside the RPG and into the truck itself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" a large shriek escaped the driver's mouth who had already shot both Gohan and Bulma with his shotgun, as the RPG along with the terrorist that crashed into the truck, exploded and devoured the existence of the driver and the lovers.

THE END.


End file.
